bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Bimbo's Express
Bimbo's Express ---- Bimbo's Express is a 1931 cartoon featuring Betty Boop and Bimbo. Bimbo shows up at Betty's home with his assistants to help her move. Bimbo glances at Betty and falls in love with her instantly. Bimbo sings "Hello Beautiful" to her - a hit song for Maurice Chevalier. Both Betty and Bimbo load up the van with all her belongings, the stairs included, and Betty sits on up into the driver's seat with Bimbo. Betty then moves around the corner because there she will have no rent to pay, which is the reason she moved away. Quotes *Bimbo: "''Does Miss Betty live here?" *Betty Boop: "Yes!" *Bimbo: "This is the moving man!" *Betty Boop:'' "Yes! Do you want to come in?" *Bimbo: "''Yes!" *Betty Boop: "I can't open the door now... I'm in my nightie." *Bimbo: "Alright, I'll wait till ya take it off!" Characters *Betty Boop *Bimbo *Harry Hippo *Cat Cast & Crew *Margie Hines as Betty Boop *Claude Reese as Bimbo *Max Fleischer (Producer) *Dave Fleischer (Director) Music * "Hello Beautiful" * "Moving Day" Gallery Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 01.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 02.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 03.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 04.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 05.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 06.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 07.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 08.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 09.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 10.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 11.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 12.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 13.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 14.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 15.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 16.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 17.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 18.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 19.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 20.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 21.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 22.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 23.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 24.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 25.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 26.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 27.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 28.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 29.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 30.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 31.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 32.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 33.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 34.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 35.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 36.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 37.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 38.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 39.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 40.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 41.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 42.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 43.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 44.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 45.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 46.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 47.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 48.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 49.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 50.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 51.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 52.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 53.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 54.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 55.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 56.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 57.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 58.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 59.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 60.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 61.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 62.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 63.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 64.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 65.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 66.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 67.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 68.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 69.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 70.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 71.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 72.png Boop Boop Be Doop Betty Booper 73.png Trivia *Was released on the 22nd of August in 1931. *Betty sports a neat dress with a little bow, a dress that she would wear in later Betty Boop cartoons from 1934-1939 which is an alternative outfit to her usual black strapless dress. *This is the second time that Margie Hines has sang "Hello Beautiful" in a Fleischer Studios cartoon, the other being My Wife's Gone to the Country. Mae Questel sings the song while channeling Maurice Chevalier in Stopping the Show. ---- Category:Episodes Category:1931 Category:Bimbo's Express